1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to decorative window treatments and, more particularly, is concerned with a privacy screen adaptable to sliding glass doors or any framed sliding window. The privacy afforded by these screens provides, as much, if not more, than any type of conventional drapery, shades or blinds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the recent years, there has been a tremendous growth in new home building and home renovation and, as such, the various providers of home related products has expanded greatly. Such highly promoted home improvement articles include sliding glass doors that allow more convenience and attractive access to deck and patio areas. The unexplored area of providing convenient and attractive window coverings to these sliding windowed doors is a method or invention that is to be described. No other article of manufacture exists that creates such an efficient and simple method of providing decorative privacy for sliding glass doors. Presently, and prior to this time, achieving any level of privacy to sliding doors called for the use of a vertical blind system attached over the door frame of the sliding door structure and necessitated the constant manual repositioning of these blinds when entering or exiting the sliding doors.
Although the vertical blind system ("verticals"), or variations of it, has been used extensively with sliding glass doors, it does have drawbacks. To be utilized, these blinds must be installed and therefore, screwed into the existing walls causing alteration to the home. The "verticals" also must be drawn back and forth when walking through the doors and if not, the verticals can sustain damage. The vertical blinds hide the natural beauty of the sliding door frame itself and if not fully closed do not provide total privacy.
Consequently, a need exists for a new and innovative method of providing a privacy covering for sliding glass doors.